1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved skateboard having a selectively operable brake mechanism for allowing the rider to control the speed at which he is traveling. More particularly, it is concerned with the improved skateboard wherein the brake assembly includes a shiftable, wheel-engaging brake plate, and a foot-operated, depressible pedal operatively coupled to the brake plate for shifting of the latter as desired into frictional, braking engagement with one or more wheels of the skateboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the popularity of skateboarding has increased dramatically, to the point where virtually all adolescents engage in the activity at one time or another. At the same time however, injuries resulting from skateboarding accidents have also risen proportionately. The cause of such accidents can of course stem from many factors, but two prime reasons are excessive, uncontrolled speed, and the instability of skateboards when debris such as rocks or the like are struck. Hence, there is a real need for an improved skateboard having a safe, smooth-acting braking assembly as a part thereof, so that the rider can control the speed at which he is traveling. Furthermore, an effective means for clearing debris from in front of the skateboard wheels would also be a real improvement.